


It's Getting Hot In Here So Take Off All Your Clothes!

by devout2David



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-26
Updated: 2003-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-27 05:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devout2David/pseuds/devout2David
Summary: Just a shorty story to spice things up.  A shower after reading this IS required!





	It's Getting Hot In Here So Take Off All Your Clothes!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES!

## IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES!

### by devout2David

Title: IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE! SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES! 

Author: devout2David 

Rating: X for sexual situations; M/S-RST from Scully's POV. 

Disclaimer: Nothing at all to do with the X-Files belongs to me. Never has and never will. Mulder and Scully inspire me to write so why fight it? It's for fun not profit and I like to share with others. This is my contribution to the legend which is known as The X-Files! 

Summary: When it's hot outside and the heat turns you on too, what's a girl to do? 

Spoilers: None, as this could happen at anytime during any stake-out. 

Author's Notes: If you're under 21, read no further and just delete this! I don't want to ever be accused of corrupting any minors and I certainly do not need angry parents e-mailing me either! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! This little ditty was actually meant as a joke to eleviate some of the needs of others for smut, but it turned into a rather spicy story worthy of inspiration in RL. Let's put it this way, you'll never look at a shower scene the same way again! EVER! 

* * *

**IT'S GETTING HOT IN HERE! SO TAKE OFF ALL YOUR CLOTHES!**

The heat of the August night was unbearable. New Orleans could be humid to the point of sucking all the air out of your lungs where you couldn't breathe. 

As I sat there trying to concentrate on the stakeout, I couldn't help but notice the bead of sweat that trickled down the hardened muscles of Mulder's neck. The slow track it followed downward towards the edge of his collar was turning me on to no end and I wanted so badly to lean over and lick it off of his neck. 

Not exactly professional behavior but who cares? It wasn't as if anyone was going to see us as we sat here in the sweltering heat of this Big Easy night. 

He took a peek through his night-vision binoculars at the building across the way for any sign of movement. I took in the fact that his arms were also beaded with sweat and wished he would grip me as tightly as he was gripping those glasses. 

You're a tease, Mulder, do you know that? 

"I think I see someone, Scully," he whispered to me as he watched like some voyeur. 

"Mm hmm," I murmured beside him. 

We watched silently as a dark figure approached the building and went inside. Without proper identification, we couldn't call for back-up just yet. 

"Did you get a good look at who it was?" I breathed into his ear. 

"No, it's too dark and their back was turned. I could hazard a guess but I don't want to be wrong about this," he said, "We need an accurate I.D." 

"Oh," I exhaled, taking a napkin from the glove compartment to mope up the sweat drizzling down my chest and into my bra. 

Mulder glanced over at me at the moment my hand dipped inside my blouse and did a double-take. His eyes darted from my hand to my face and I swear I could almost see the color of red rise to his cheeks even in the darkness of the car's interior as he realized I was staring right at him. 

I licked my lip and tried to appear innocent but of course it was a futile attempt since Mulder knew me far better than that. 

"Don't," he said and glanced away. 

"Don't what?" I asked innocently. 

"Don't do that." 

"Do what?" 

He turned back to look at me as I licked my lip again. 

"THAT." he said pointedly. 

"What?" I asked. Now I was blatantly teasing him. 

"Don't do THAT," he frowned at me, "We're supposed to be working." 

"We are." I assured him and inched slowly closer to him. 

I touched his leg, felt the heat of his flesh and tried to figure out if it was because of the weather or because of me or a combination of both. I'd like to think it was because of me; overly self-confident as I am. 

"Scully..." he groaned his warning to me. 

"Mulder..." I purred back at him. 

"We can't..." he protested. 

"Can't what?" 

"Play...right now." 

"You keep watch and I'll do the playing." I teased as I slipped my hand underneath his shirt and touched his hardening nipple. 

"You are evil, you know that, right?" 

"You like it" 

"Scully! For crying out loud! If we get caught..." Mulder started to protest but a quick touch to the crotch shut him up quick. 

"Nobody has to know, Mulder," I said with a prim smile to ease his mind, "I'm certainly not going to tell anyone," I unbuttoned the top button of his shirt seductively, "Are YOU?" 

"If we get caught..." he protested again but softer this time. 

"Mulder, nothing has happened with that building for HOURS!" I frowned at him, "I'm just trying to kill some time." 

I unbuttoned another button on his shirt, and another, and another... 

Mulder reached for my blouse and ran hot fingers down my neck and across my tits. A surge of desire washed over me at his touch. 

God! This man turned me on! 

"Kiss me," I breathed. 

He leaned over, drew the collar of my blouse aside and dragged his wet lips across the delicate skin of my collarbone. I sucked in the breath I had been holding as he did this. 

I could feel my panties were soaked with more than just the water that poured from my body and the more he touched me and caressed my nipples with those long nimble fingers, the hornier I got. 

Let it be said that with all of his years of porn-viewing, Mulder had been self-taught a thing or two about technique which he happily tried out on me any chance he got. 

And far be it for me to ever complain since it definitely gave me the pleasure I never got from any of the other men I had dated in the past. Mulder had magic fingers and knew how to use them! 

As he continued to make love to the soft spot of my neck, my hand lovingly caressed the erection he hid behind the gabardine fabric of his dress slacks. (No need for the matching blazer in this foul weather!) Each feather-like touch sent shivers through him and it didn't take long for him to be as solid as a rock. 

One thing I was always grateful for was his wonderful ability to be aroused in an instant without waiting around. When I wanted him, I wanted him and he happily complied at a moment's notice. 

I unbuckled the cheap belt that he wore that came with the slacks and skillfully unzipped his fly in one swift motion. His erection sprang forth in a "how'dya do" stance that made me smile as I bent forth and took him in my mouth. His groan reverberated through his body as I took him all the way down to his pubis. 

He shivered. 

Like a piston working in a finely tuned engine, I purred against him with each downward stroke I made. 

He quivered in my hand and I liked it. It was my favorite thing to do to him because it was at this point I knew I had him at my utmost control. He was mine. ALL mine and not a thing could interfere. 

Not that I was the only one busy with the giving of pleasure. As I went down on him, he had been busy with his hand up my skirt. 

He had managed to slip my panties down one handed (no need for nylons in this heat!) and was playing around down there with me. 

No need for any type of lubrication since I was already lubricated from the get-go. Sweat, notwithstanding! 

For each stroke of my mouth and hand on him, he matched me. I knew it wouldn't take long for me to come but for him it would be sooner rather than later. 

I slowed my pace a bit; hoping we could do this together when he shot into my mouth unexpectedly. I had to hurry up and swallow before it dripped all over the upholstery. Something I knew the Bureau would NOT appreciate seeing in a company car assigned to two of their special agents of the opposite sex! 

Never a word or a sound from him but the tension in his body as he came was purely visable. His hand on me never once stilled and I came soon after he did. 

Both drained from our little "escapade", I sat up in time to see a pair of headlights pull up behind us. Quickly adjusting our clothes, we righted ourselves just as the next shift came up to tape on the glass of the driver's side window. 

"Hey!" the agent greeted us. 

"Hey yourself." Mulder replied with a nod. 

"Any movement over there?" 

Mulder shook his head. "Naw, been pretty quiet." 

I contained a smirk. 

"Well, it's our shift, so, you're relieved." 

"Thanks, man." Mulder said as he gathered up our equipment and his suit coat. 

As we walked to the other car, I waited until we got in before bursting out in a fit of giggles. Mulder scowled. 

"Y'know, we could've gotten caught," he scolded me. 

"Yeah, but we didn't." I smiled. 

"But we could have." 

"So?" 

"Scully, I don't want to get fired for this...kind of thing." 

I reached over and lovingly stroked his crotch. 

"Mulder, I would NEVER allow them to fire you. You are too valuable to me. Who else would I be able to fuck while on duty?" 

Mulder shook his head at me and sighed. 

"Besides, when was the last time you had a stake-out like that?" 

"I've never had a stake-out like THAT." he said. 

"Stick with me and you could again." I promised. 

He was quiet as we drove back to the motel we were booked into. 

As we came to the doors of our respective separate rooms, I glanced over at him. "I'm going to take a nice refreshing shower." 

"Good idea." he agreed. 

A long pause. 

"Care to join me?" I offered. 

He threw a casual glance over his shoulder to see if anyone was around to hear us, then leaned in towards me. 

"I'll be right over." he smirked. 

"Don't bother knocking. I'll leave the connecting door open for you." 

"See you in the shower." 

As I entered my room and closed my door, I took guesses with myself on how long it would take Mulder to get in here. He knew better than to make me wait for too long. 

I'll never forget the look on his face the one night not so long ago when he had me wait for him. After a particularly hot and heavy petting session in the underground parking garage of the Bureau's building, we made a made dash to the nearest of our respective apartments. 

While getting undressed and primed for action, the phone had rang. Mulder had dashed naked from the bed to answer it and when he came back to the bedroom, had found me giving myself a hand job that had just turned him into a sexual animal. He then proceeded to grab me by both ankles and drag me to the end of the bed where he had plunged into and gave me everything he had with the best fuck I'd had in ages. 

Now here I was primed and ready again and it had been 15 minutes and still no Mulder. I wasn't worried but I WAS getting impatient. 

Where ARE you, Mulder? 

Just as soon as my mind thought the sentence, I heard a soft pliant knock on the adjoining door. Mulder sheepishly poked his head around the door and smiled shyly. 

"Sorry I'm late." 

"I was beginning to think you'd forgotten about our little 'date'." I said with a little girl pout. He came and grabbed me up in his arms. 

"Never," he growled, "You're too amazing to be forgotten." 

I giggled. 

He kissed me fully and covered my mouth with his. I loved when he kissed me like that. It made me wish sometimes that I could just crawl right inside him and become a part of his soul. Mulder just turned me on like no other man and I reciprocated the kiss. 

I helped to undress him; kicking his dress pants across the room with my barefoot and flinging his discarded shirt somewhere in the corner. Boxers where flung to the top of the armoire and since he'd already gotten rid of his shoes and socks, it didn't leave much in the way of clothes to get rid of. 

Once naked, I took him by the hand and led him into the bathroom. 

Hotel bathrooms are notoriously small and clearly designed for just one person at a time but for some reason I think the architectural designer of this particular establishment got sick of staying in hotel rooms with rinky-dink bathrooms and decided to do something about it. 

God bless him! 

The bathroom held an amply-sized tub with plenty of room for two along with a nice wide and structurally sound counter-top which I eyed deliciously. Must try that out too, I thought to myself. Mulder would be so pleased. 

I bent over to turn on the water and as I did, I felt Mulder press up against me. His cock poking through the part between my thighs and his hand coming around to grasp one of my dangling tits. I quivered against him. 

"Need some help?" he whispered in my ear. 

"Not yet," I sighed back to him as I regulated the water's temperature. 

He backed off a little as I stood up. Turning to face him, I smiled and took hold of the shower curtain and slid it back. Crooking my finger at him in invitation, we both stepped into the steaming spray and let the water cascade over our hot, sweat-dried bodies. 

This undercover thing had been nothing more than a boring wild goose chase from the start but now as I stood with him under the shower, the case simply slipped from my mind as I concentrated on Mulder's slick body. 

I leaned my head back to soak my hair and felt the drops pelting my scalp. What a difference a soothing shower can do for a body. Especially when there's another body to share it. 

Mulder had reached for the hotel soap provided us and begin to lather himself all over. I watched from underneath the shower head as he rubbed the bar all over himself and the white foam slicked over his cock like whipped cream on a banana split. I licked my lips hungrily as I watched him. 

Mulder, you fucking tease! 

He knew I was watching him and even went so far as to boldly run that bar of soap slowly over his balls and pubis. I could feel my vagina hitch at the thought of that wonderful cock slipping into me. 

My nipples hardened as I continued to watch him and the water's force was making them ache painfully. I wanted him to put his mouth on them and suck the living shit out of them. Watching him running his soapy hands all over his muscular body like this was killing me. Diana Fowley, eat your heart out! 

Mulder interrupted my dirty thoughts to hand me that lucky bar of soap so I could lather myself too. 

As he rinsed off, I scrubbed myself down. The eight hours worth of New Orleans humidity mixed with my own grimy sweat rolled down the tub's drain to forever disappear into the city's sewer system. 

As I soaped up, Mulder had taken hold of the bottle of shampoo I had kept on the counter and began to lather my wet hair with it. As I scrubbed my body with the bar of soap, he massaged the shampoo into my coppery locks. Another of Mulder's wonderful talents: washing the hair of his lover with the tenderness of a mother bathing her newborn. 

He was careful to not get one drop of soap into my eyes and helped me rinse off not only my hair but my soapy body as well. It was a luxurious feeling having his hands running over me to make sure all of the soap was completely gone. I sighed contentedly and leaned back against him feeling his cock twitch against my ass. The touch of my body against his sent electric currents throughout and I was anticipating what would happen next. 

Our washing done and the soap rinsed clean from our skin, Mulder turned me round by my shoulders and dipped his head down to my erect nipples. He suckled one then the other like a babe hungry for his meal and I let him. It was what turned me on. What got me wet the most. 

Mulder took his time and I was putty in his hands. My legs were barely keeping me upright and as he dipped his head further downward, I was barely holding on to my self-control without going crazy. He was heading south towards the clump of well-trimmed curls and I couldn't wait until he hit the mark. 

It didn't take long. One lick from his warm, moist tongue and I was clawing his bare back with both hands of well-manicured nails. (One of my small gifts to myself: nice-looking nails, not to short but not like talons.) 

He arched his back against my finger trails and I reached for his wet, thick head of hair. I grabbed a handful and held on for dear life! He was going to take me over the edge in just a few more licks and I wasn't ready. 

"Slow...down...Mulder..." I panted into the tile wall. 

"I wanna make you come, Scully," he mumbled from between my legs. "I like to make you come. I like to watch you when you come." 

I moaned in protest but it was half-hearted since any moment now I was going to be riding his face and pushing him into the bottom of the tub. 

My body was arched and tensed to spring. 

Mulder, you wicked, wicked man! How dare you do this to me! My subconscious protested. 

Oh, dare! DARE! My clit was screaming. 

In a motion that just made me completely explode, Mulder inserted his fingers and started pumping away. In just that move alone, I knew I was done for. 

I came. And dear God did I ever! 

I grabbed the back of Mulder's head and thrust him even deeper into my crotch and did exactly what I knew I would. I rode his face right into the bottom of the bathtub. 

Wave upon wave crashed over me and he barely had a chance to come up for air when I began another orgasm. 

I don't even remember how many times I came but all I know is that when it was over, we were both out of breath and I felt totally spent; to the point where my legs were rubber and he had to scoop me up in his arms and carry me to the bed. 

"Was it good for you?" he teased. I could barely nod my affirmation. He caressed my body up and down as I struggled to regain some of my strength to carry on. I couldn't leave him wanting. Especially with his hard cock standing upright and demanding my attention so impatiently. 

After a moment a reached for him and began to do the things to him that I knew he liked. He was easy to get aroused and easy to get off. I had no doubt in my mind that he'd be shooting cum in minutes, maybe even seconds. He was rarin' to go and I was happy to oblige him. 

Since I had been so hard pressed to get him off in the car before we got caught, I decided to take my time. When I took my time, it drove him crazy. 

Slow, lingering licks to his shaft and a few nibbles were enough to make him practically jump out of his skin. He didn't force me down on him, instead he gripped the top part of the mattress and headboard and held on. 

Up, down, up and slowly down again. He was on the brink and I knew he'd be bucking into me soon. 

Without warning and without the ability to stop him, he grabbed hold of my shoulders and pushed me back. He sat up quickly and threw me down on my stomach on the bed. Before I knew it he was in me pumping away. 

"You like that?" he groaned into my ear. 

"Ohhh, yes, Mulder, yes!" I moaned back as he kept up the rhythm. 

I could tell he was getting ready. His breath quickened, his thrusts were getting harder and the beads of sweat that dripped down my back before were now trickling in rivulets. 

"Do it," I coaxed him softly, "C'mon, and fuck me!" And he did, exploding into me with such force I thought he'd skewered me up to my throat. 

When he roared, so did I. It was the one time in a while that we had shared a good cum together like this and I was sad it was over. When we were joined together like this, it was the one moment I felt totally connected to Mulder more than at any other time. It was as if we truly were one person mentally not just physically. It was the moment I loved him the most. 

"I love'd that," I whispered to him as we lay spent by our exertions. He glanced over and gave me a small smile. "So did I," he said yanking up the bedspread and wrapping his arm protectively around my shoulders, pulling me close. 

I laid there for a long while curled against him and listened to his heart beating. It was the most comforting sound I knew and it helped lull me to sleep. Mulder was asleep already and who knew what he was dreaming about, if he dreamed at all anymore. Lord knows I hardly did. But now I think I would be able to dream tonight knowing that he was here and I was safe... 

For the moment... 

* * *

The dull greyness of early morning broke dawn's first golden rays. The air perfumed with the scent of spring flowers and fresh rain. The window had been left open a crack last night to allow for a gentle breeze to blow through the curtains and caress the bodies laying curled as spoons on the rumbled bed. 

One of those bodies moved slightly, an arm raising up into a graceful ballet move to encircle the other body laying beside it. A leg protruded from beneath wrinkled sheets to flex itself in a slow catlike movement. 

A soft groan as the two began to awake from night's slumber. 

"Good morning" a soft voice purred as a hand danced across cooling skin to lay on a muscular chest. 

A masculine hand came across the pillows to brush away coppery locks of hair from the delicate features of the woman lying beside him. 

"Good morning" a deep, husky voice answered back. 

"Sleep well?" she purred again softly. 

"Like a baby," the muscles rippled beneath his skin as he stretched his body out full-length beside her. 

She propped herself up on one elbow and looked down into sleepy hazel eyes. Her hair falling on either side of her cheeks, framing her face with a halo of red. Her lips pouty in their pre-makeup stage were more beautiful than when she painted them her usual color. He wanted to kiss them. 

He reached up and gently pulled her by the neck to meet his waiting lips. His mouth covering hers, they drank of each other's pool of desire. He could feel his lower body stir once again as his desire for her grew. 

Their love-making the night before was an all-night fest of more than just sex. He had taken his time to get to know every square inch of her and she him. They came to know every mole, every freckle, every dimple that lay where no one else could see. The fine hairs that lay on the back of her neck beneath her hairline turned him on with their delicateness. The baby soft line of hair from his navel down to the top of his pubus was what turned her on more. 

She had tasted his body all over and found with delight that she liked his flavor. Likewise he liked the taste of hers. They seemed to go together like peanut butter and jelly but with a kick. That sort of thing didn't just happen with anybody. It was almost always fate. Fate of an unusual kind. 

And you couldn't get anymore unusual than the two of them. 

Finding the harden shaft of his cock, she pulled back on it until it stood up firm and tall for her to slide herself down upon it. He gasped inwardly as the tight wet sheath of her slid on top of him. Once connected, she rode. Slowly at first then with more urgency as she felt him venture deep within her. 

He moved along with her rhythm, allowing her to set the pace but it didn't take long for him to feel himself growing more and more turned on by her sweat slicked breasts bouncing in front of him. Nor could he help feeling more aroused by the slick pink tongue that brushed her lips erotically as she rode him. 

He couldn't hold out much longer and as he felt her tighten around him and her own orgasm reached its peak, he grabbed her by the waist and held her firm as he shot load upon load of cum into her. 

He gave out a shout of satisfiction as he came while she said nothing at all. But the look of pure feminine triumph she wore was enough to tell him that she was pleased with herself and that she made him come. 

"Was it good for you?" she teased coyly. 

"Oh yeah," he sighed heavily, "it was almost as good as last night." 

"No, last night was better." she smirked at him as she eased herself down on top of his chest to kiss him and caught the beading of sweat lacing his upper lip. She tasted of his saltiness and smiled. 

"You don't look as if you're in any condition to do any work today." she commented. 

"I know I'm not in any condition to work today," he breathed. 

"Well, at least it's Sunday. You have plenty of time to recoup before tomorrow." She sighed, laying her head down on his chest, listening to his heartbeating. 

"Great," he said suddenly grabbing her and flipping her onto her back. He glared down at her wide-eyed expression. "More time for us to play." 

"Mulder, you're getting yourself into serious trouble." 

"No, Scully, I believe YOU are!" he said as he captured her mouth once more and wrestled with her under the sheets. 

**FIN**

Well? What'dya think? Are you in need of a cold shower right about now? (BWAHAHA!) Hope you thought it was fun reading 'cause I know it was fun writing it! 

Feedback welcome any time!   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to devout2David


End file.
